Damons Return !
by vampirediaries-damon
Summary: A few weeks later after Damon died he is back and weak. ". Then I saw something move behind the trees and the bushes. It was too dark I couldn't see anything clearly. And before I knew it I was face to face with him." please read in l would love to bring into my version of their world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream

Hi everybody omg I am so excited. This is my first fan fiction and I am so scared, because I am somewhat making it up as I go along and planning beforehand. Uhh really confusing. Well I guess I will shut up and let you enjoy.

Disclaimer:

Now I see these and I whenever I do see them I think to myself about how I would really hate to do that to my own story. Here now I will say it. I do not own anything it all belongs to L.J. Smith. Oh that hurt so much! Wait I think I'm having a seizure! Oh no that can't be right because I have to show the story first? Oh well maybe next time.

Elena

I woke up in the morning. It was a familiar yet unfamiliar place. It was hard to see because it was so dark. And then it came to me. It was the tree, the tree of life or world or whatever. I was just so scared I could not think right. This was the place where…where…where Damon died. I can't take it anymore it was too painful! I have to get out of here! All my thoughts were spinning around in my head I couldn't think straight I am so confused! I started running and running and I couldn't stop. Then I fell and it felt like I was falling forever. When I finally hit the ground I was surprised to see I was alive. Oh great now looked what happened, I have a huge hole in my jeans! These are my favorite pair of jeans. And to make matters worse I had a cut and was bleeding. Oh and it was a big one. Then I saw something move behind the trees and the bushes. It was too dark I couldn't see anything clearly. And before I knew it I was face to face with him.

He had dark hair and was wearing all black. I especially loved his leather jacket. That always got me. He looked so beautiful, just like the way I left him. Well except for the dead part and everything. He was my love he was my heart, he was my everything. He was _Damon_.

It looked like him, but something was different and he looked like he was hurting and… well it looked… it looked like… I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was just so horrible and painful I could not say how much. It almost made me cry… almost. It was like all the bad things in the world, no no the universe! All of that bad stuff combined to make pain and put it on this one person. It was horrible it hurt to watch.

He spoke, he spoke as if he were distant and crying at the same time. I tried to listen but I couldn't make out what he was saying. But then it was the loudest I heard him. It seemed he was using all of his might to tell me something. He said…

"Girl with blue eyes, Girl with blue eyes, Girl with blue eyes! Elena!" And then he was gone.

Well that's my story I hope you like. I will only continue if I get at least 3 reviews. Now I hate to nag and I hate it when people beg you to review but please I would really appreciate it, any review helps. Bad ones good ones you could say that you hated it, but it still counts so please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's Happening?

Alright so I only got a few reviews but I'm still good. As long as I know someone even read my story… I thought that no one was going to read so I'm kinda happy.

Alright so here's the next chapter hope you like.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. I couldn't believe it? Had I really just dreamt that? What just happened? Stefan, I need Stefan. I have to get Damon out of my head. It's still too soon to even think about it. I must still have jitters from when… when <em><strong>IT<strong>_ happened. "Ring, ring, ring."

Wow I thought things like that don't happen in real life but, there it was on my phone. Stefan was calling me. So I picked up my phone and answered it. "h-he-hell-hello?" I said not so confident.

"Elena are you okay? You sound… fidgety."

"Y-Ya, it-I- you see I? Uhh, I just had a bad dream is all. H-h-hey, w-wh-wha-what are you d-da-doing later?"

"Actually I was hoping that you would want to go out with me later. You know we could have a picnic, or maybe we could go out to dinner… or maybe we could… we could hang out at the boarding house, I mean unless you would feel more comfortable in a hotel, if you know what I mean." Omg I thought to myself. It felt as if he were trying to seduce me through the phone. I was getting so turned on.

"Oh no, what am I saying. You're not feeling well. I guess I should-" "NO! I mean why not? I am perrrrrfectly fine. I think I will take you up on that offer. What do you say that we order a hotel room and… have a little fun?" Omg I can't believe I was actually doing this, I have wanted this to happen since day one. But why do I not feel as happy as I should be?

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at eight. Wait I just thought of a problem. What are you going to tell your aunt?"

"Don't worry I think I know exactly what to tell her. I'll tell her that I'm going out camping for the weekend with Bonnie and her folks. And it's the perfect plan because Bonnie has been begging me to go and my aunt knows that. It's the perfect time this weekend."

"I absolutely love it. But now there is only one last problem, how am I supposed to pick you up tonight?"

"No problem its Friday so instead of eight, pick me up at 5 trust me, see you later." and with that I hung up the phone.

Omg I can't believe I am actually going to do this. I have wanted this for so long and now it's finally here, but I still feel like something is wrong, like I'm with the wrong person. And that was when I heard it. "That's because you are."

It was his voice. And I could have sworn that I saw him, just like he was in my dream. What's happening? That's all I could think was "What's happening?"

"Ding Dong!"

Ah shit, was it 5 already? Well I guess I better go and let him in. Uhh I hate having to go down these creaky stairs. There is only one way to walk down without making noise and I'm the only one who knows how. Thank god for that too. Finally the door. I just have to turn the knob and- "!"

"Help me…." At the end it seemed to fade away into nothingness.

Then like how you see people doing when they think they something impossible, I kept blinking my eyes. Then in a flash he was gone. But before he left there was something like… "What's happening?" It was only a whisper, so I don't know if I really heard it.

Omg, omg, omg, omg. Wait a sec. didn't I say that in my room? Then finally my beloved? Stefan, Stefan was back. Well not back but I saw him instead of _him_. But then the weirdest thing happened. Stefan said in the same tone that I thought I heard you know who say, but this time it wasn't a whisper. He said it perfectly clear. He said "What's happening?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner with Damon

Alright so here's the next chapter. I'm really in writers block so it would be really nice if you guys would give me some ideas on where to take it. Thank you.

Disclaimer:

Nothing in this story belongs to me… sadly. Don't let me burden you with my sadness just read the story.

Elena

"What …what... what did you say? " I asked really startled. I hope he said something else.

"I said how are you my love?" he seemed confused.

I didn't know what to say. I felt weird. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Relief washed over me. I wanted to just be left alone right now, but no I couldn't show him my fear. Not now, maybe not ever. If it were about something else most definitely I would. Right away, he is my love, my soul, my heart, _hell he is me. Right?_ I didn't know what to say. I had nothing to say. My mind was in a sudden freeze. I mean what had just happened. Suddenly his voice ripped through my thoughts. He sounded a little distant but still there. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

All I could say was "Of course" it wasn't very convincing honestly it seemed squeaky. But he didn't notice.

"Great. Then have you told tour aunt we're leaving I would hate for you to just be taken unmentioned to anyone and then have you up on the news showing your picture and the news reporter saying 'Have you seen this girl by the name of Elena Gilbert. Been missing for two days and no word to her aunt. Please if you see her call the number below.' That would be horrible."

All I did was said that I haven't told her yet. Then when I did tell her that I was going to go camping with Bonnie and her family after all and that Stefan was just taking me to dinner before we went could you guess what she said? "They already left. They called an hour ago to make sure but I guess if Bonnie had already begged you and you said no, I thought the answer would be no."

So after her telling me that I had to come up with something at the top of my head and said "I know Bonnie called me 30 minutes ago to make sure I wasn't going and I just said I would catch up with her there. They always have the same camping spot it never changes."

Finally she agreed to let me go. This was going to be a night to remember. A real big night. So as we were driving through the road Stefan said that he had a surprise for me. I kept begging him and begging him to tell me but he said I would just have to wait. Finally reached our destination point it was this wonderful hotel at least 30 stories high. Wonderful. It had bright lights flashing everywhere. "What is this place?" was all I could say.

And all he said was "Your surprise."

I was excited to go and see our room and wondered what it looked like but Stefan said that first we had to go eat dinner. Apparently there was a luxurious five star restaurant inside that were only for the guests. This got me really excited. He was most definitely spoiling me. Luckily there was some other changing room by where the pool was and I had to get dressed there and not in my room. I was wearing a nice skin tight silky red dress. It hugged all the right places of my body and I guess took away Stefan's breath considering the fact that he wasn't talking. "You look amazing tonight my love."

He kissed me behind my ear. He continued to kiss me all over my face purposely avoiding my lips just to annoy me. So I grabbed his face and pulled him to me. I was so anxious I said let's just go but he said that the dinner will be fantastic and he didn't to miss it. Although I think he was just as anxious. We walked down the hallways, all the way to beautiful double doors. The sculpting was fantastic and I thought that it was really detailed. It curved in and out and it curled around in gold and everything. Beautiful was the only word that could describe what I saw.

He put his hand on the knob and for a second, just a second, I thought that I saw Damon's head on Stefan's body. Just like at my house. I got really freaked out so I blinked and tried to rub my eyes but Stefan stopped me before I can even put up my arms. He swung the door open and said "After you my love."

I walked through the double doors ignoring what the area looked like and I just was glad the Stefan had his own head back this time. We were seated at a table thank god not too close to everyone. I Wanted to be alone with my vampire boyfriend. Thank god Stefan and I are finally alone. It seems he is thinking the same thimg too but maybe its more of 'thank the devil'. I just lolled my self without knowing it and the next thing I know is Stefan asking me "what's so funny" I just pulled it off and said I heard a joke earlier… he didn't buy it.

It didn't matter anyway though. We went through dinner with Stefan only turning into Damon twice. Thank god its over but that's what I thought little did I know that during desert something else happened. The ice cream Sunday finally got here when Damon reached again but this time it wasn't only Stefan… it was the whole room. They got up from their seats and started walking towards us flashing back and forth from Damon to their normal fancy dressed selves. I turned to ask Stefan what was happening and to surprise he wasn't there. It was Damon, but not on Stefan's body, not anymore. His eyes were hallow and he was dressed the same way he was when he died. He was reaching, reaching for me. I screamed. Every one of the Damon's were gathering around me. It was suffocating. They squeezed in smaller and smaller. I couldn't breathe anymore. I kept screaming and screaming but nothing happened. They kept swarming on me getting closer. Everyone. It seemed like a million. There were no more flashes back to the normal people. It was all Damon. The same Damon with hallow eyes completely dark. As dark as pits of hell. God it felt so realistic, he even had dust on him. A lot of dust. I couldn't breathe anymore at all for real this time. Not because I was scared, no not anymore. They were over me now, there was literally no space. And that's all I remember. I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw the fancy dressed people. They were still all around me, looking a little bit more than confused. It wasn't until Stefan shook me so hard I felt my brain roll in my head that I realized I was muttering Damon's name. he kept screaming at me asking what's going on. He looked as confused as the next person. Then he said the same question that had been on my mind since this morning, the same question I heard Damon ask me in my dream, even the same question that Damon asked me when he had Stefan's body t my door. And now that I think about it the Damon's that were suffocating me kept saying, but really lowly.

Stefan asked me over and over "what's happening?" but I didn't answer, because in the way back all away from the chaos was Damon. Wearing all black and a leather jacket and unmistakable ray bans. He was there standing, and staring right into my eyes. Right at me with only that one smile that always shows its him, his famous 25 kilowatt smile. Then out of nowhere he whispered the same question I was thinking "what's happening?"

Ok so thanks for reading hope you enjoyed….. remember to review. If you want me to add sommehing or have ideas please tell. One reason why I took so long to write. Anyway thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Answer?

Alright so here is the next chapter and there most definitely are going to be LEMON'S! Ok so in this chapter a lot of your questions will be answered. But not all of them. Well ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story blah, blah, blah their not mine blah, blah, blah. I don't care just read and like it please.

"Elena! Elena stop it! Look at me, Elena please answer me what's going on! Elena!" Stefan was shouting at me but I could barely hear him over my cries and sobs. I had seen Damon. He was here, he had to be. There was other logical explanation. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

From nowhere I was lifted from the ground. I couldn't see what was happening but I heard shuffling from the people who were trying to get back to their chairs. I passed out half way to the room.

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. Where was I? There were maybe one or two candle flames in the room, but I couldn't see anything. Then my vision started to clear up as if the light slowly came into focus. I was in a hotel room. There were rose petals everywhere. There was more than one candle. In fact there was actually a lot of candle but not all of them were lit. Above the ceiling had a heart shaped mirror on it and in the middle was a chandelier. I was practically being bathed in rose petals. They were falling down on me from some mysterious place above me that I couldn't see. As if they appeared out of thin air. It was a pretty room. Then the door opened. Stefan walked through the door. But yet something was off about him. Different. As if it wasn't really him… and I liked it that way. Maybe even better than I love him normally?

"Stefan?" my voice came out scratchy and odd.

He walked closer to me. His face didn't seem right. Or maybe that it was something else that wasn't his face. I tried to look at all of him but my eyes were glued to his face. Then he spoke- but it wasn't his voice it was, _his…. _It wasn't raspy or distant anymore. It was as clear as day. "you are wrong my princess." He brought up his hand up above his head right where his hair and his forehead. He spoke his next word while bringing down his hand to reveal his real face. "Thiings aren't always what they seem. You of all people should know that."

Damon. It was him. He was using magic or something. Hi next words shocked me. "I'm in your mind princess. It is all in your mind."

I was confused all I could think was "I knew it. I'm going crazy. I have to be your dead" I barley realized that I had been thinking aloud.

"No, no, no, no, no. you're not crazy. Here ask me any question you want and I'll answer."

I knew what answer I wanted to ask and I know he knew it too. "are you real? Your supposed to be dead how are you here?"

"well lets see," I laid back on the bed full of rose petals and he did the same. We looked up to the ceiling with the mirror on it. We turned our heads to stare at each other.

"When I woke up I was on that dreadful place. Everything was destroyed. I only remembered two things. You and Bonnie, but I only knew her because your guys' hair was with me. Soon everything came back to me. And yet somehow I remembered what happened after I died. As if the spirits themselves wanted me to know what went down." He hesitated for a bit.

"I think they helped me get back. When the ball exploded, pieces would fall on me, and I think they would send more towards me so I could come back…" he was silent for a while.

"Elena, I came back for you. I love you."

I was stunned, I didn't know what to say. I knew he cared for me, but I didn't realize he cared for me so much he would come back from the dead. Then I realized, I've always loved him too. I was only with Stefan to hide my true feelings. The only reason I decided to come to this trip, was to have sex in order to make myself feel better. Damon is my true love.

"Damon, I-" I was cut off as the vision faded away and I was in a golden hotel room not nearly as beautiful as in my dream, but still pretty. Stefan was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He was sitting in a velvet chair. I sat up. In a second he was there next to me. I rubbed my head. "I had the strangest dream." I told him.

"Well I think I know how to make you forget that." He said and leaned in for a kiss. I pushed him back before he had the chance though. "Wait, I thought you were ready for this. That's why you decided to come right?"

I didn't know if what I had experienced while I was out cold was real or not, but no doubt in my mind that what I figured out was true. I loved Damon, not Stefan. He was only here to make me feel better. And yet I still felt as though I needed comfort. "Yes, yes I want this." I said.

He leaned in and kissed me. He smushed me against the bed. He pushed me hard under him. I realized there was no spark like there used to be. It was dull. I felt his dick harden against my vagina. He started to unzip his pants. He pulled away from me to take off his pants. He started pulling them down revealing his boxers. "Wait." I said "I don't think we should do this…" his smile faded

"What! Did you just say what I think you said? You have to be kidding me?!" he seemed really frustrated. "Why do you keep doing this to me?! Do you not want to have sex with me?! Fuck Elena! I'm tired of this shit! Is there something you're hiding from me?!" it was silent "Well? Is there?"

"N-n-no…" I said, he completely shocked me with his tone of voice. How did I ever mistake him for someone so sweet and innocent? "Good, then we're doing this. NOW!"

He pulled down his boxers exposing his hard dick. Then he took off his shirt. He pinned me down on the bed. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" I shouted. "NO! I've had enough of you , you're gonna FUCK me whether you like it or not!" he ripped my dress off me, literally ripping the fabric right off my body, exposing my matching bra and panties I had put on anticipating this to be a happy night. He extended his fangs and while still pinning me down he ripped my bra with his fangs. My breasts were bare, nothing was covering them. No one has ever seen them before. I felt so violated. His eyes gleamed with hunger.

He did a quick move and sliced my panties with his nail, just barely making my skin bleed. Before he did anything else, he tore my necklace from my throat, the necklace that stopped vampires from compelling me. I let out a sharp gasp as it slipped from my neck. I was truly naked.

It stung his hand a bit, but not much because soon, while I was still trying to get out of his grasp. He compelled me not to move. My screams were useless. I couldn't move. He was about to take my virginity from me, whether I liked it or not. He moved down to my vagina. He started licking it, getting it nice and wet. I was now breathing really hard.

My nipple became hard as well. I was bare and cold. There was no stopping myself from getting turned on. He extended his fangs once more. Then he bit down. I let out a scream of horror as the pain became unbearable. He licked it the wound clean, stopping the bleeding, making sure he didn't leave a single drop of blood

Then he went back up to my breasts. He started rubbing my nipples. Caressing them groping them as I screamed for help. I will admit, it felt good. But I didn't want to give up my virginity yet. He pressed his lips against mine. It was a hard and cold kiss. I closed my lips really tightly not wanting to let him enter. He got through anyway. His tongue was incredibly strong, and he kept pushing through until his tongue finally entered into my mouth. His pre cum came out against my leg, getting the bed even more wet. His was grinding against my leg, as if preparing to do the real thing.

His tongue was swishing around in my mouth. I didn't realize I was crying until he slapped me across the face and said, "STOP CRYING YOU'LL KILL THE MOOD!" he practically moaned. He continued to harass me.

"And now for the good part." He gasped. He was out of breath from all the grinding and hard work he put in to making sure I stayed still.

He grabbed his dick and put it to the entering of my vagina, when the door broke down and _he _was standing there…

So tell me what you think kay. I know I know, its been a long time but I promise I will write more often. Read and review. Oh and by the way, I started a new story called no denying love. Its about he house of night series. Hope you like. Tell me what you think. I promise I will write again soon. BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love and Loss…

Ha-ha okay so here's the next chapter I hope you like. And I told you I would update soon! So please keep on reading and reviewing. Guys it's not that hard to write a lilt comment saying whether you liked it or not. Please I'm not asking much. Okay?

"Well then, I guess I better get along with the DISCLAIMER! Buuuuut, I don't feel like it. So I won't." Silence, then Stefan said "But you have to tell the audience that you don't own anything, so technically you don't have a choice."

"Oh shut up Stefan I'm the writer and what I say goes! Besides you're about to get your ass kick so just to make this go by faster, I'm putting you on mute!" Stefan tried to speak but was unable to make any sounds. "Alright folks, let's get on with the show!"

I looked around unable to move. Stefan was at my entrance, he could thrust in at any moment. _He _stood in the doorway. The door was on the floor and it made a weird sound as he stepped over it. Stefan's head jerked toward his supposed dead brother. "GET OFF HER!" shouted Damon.

It seemed so weird to call him by his real name than calling him, "him". Stefan was stunned, but only for a moment. He quickly recovered and gave an evil smirk, a knowing smirk. "Ahhhhh so that's what's been going on," he looked back towards me. I couldn't move, I was still under his compulsion. I tried to tell him in my eyes not to hurt me. But he was far from gone. His dick twitched eagerly at my entering begging its master to thrust in.

With a sudden force of power he slapped me and yelled, "You fucken slutty whore! How dare you not tell me! I will show you what happens when you mess with me!"

He was going to do it. He was going to rape me in front of Damon. As he was about to push into my vagina, Damon lunged at him and tore him off my body.

I was still a virgin. He didn't enter me. He raped me but we didn't have intercourse. Thank you Damon. I sent a silent prayer.

However I still couldn't move, and Damon was busy fighting his naked brother on the floor next to the bed. I was laying there unable to move. I WAS NAKED AND UNABLE TO MOVE WHEN THE DOOR WAS NOCKED DOWN ON THE GROUND AND ANYONE COULD LOOK IN! I was completely vulnerable.

As if reading my mind, Damon ran to where the door was laying and, first he turned around and hit his brother with the broken door, it snapped in two with how much force was put in to the blow. Stefan stumbled backwards for just a second and regained his composure. But before he could do anything else, Damon snapped his neck. He killed him, well momentarily. He's not actually dead.

Now not only was I still because of the compulsion, I was still because I was afraid, I was afraid that this nightmare wasn't over and Damon was going to do something to me too. Then I realized I was naked, and ran to get some of the bed covers from the floor. Damon stood there for about a minute looking at his unconscious brother. Then he looked towards me on the floor. His eyes softened at the sight of me frightened. "Elena? Are you okay?"

I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked that he really truly was alive. I had thought I was going crazy. He came towards me in silence and I scooted my now covered body back against the wall. He took a step back. I tried to make words, but I was starting to feel weak, and I couldn't process anything.

That's when everything went black.

I woke up later, not knowing what had happened, until Damon walked into the room. Everything started to flood back. Stefan and the fact that he almost raped me. Then with shock filled eyes I looked up at Damon. He was supposed to be dead. Then I tried to once again make words but nothing came out. He came towards me and sat on the bed that I didn't realize was there until I felt it shift under his weight.

I for the first time looked around at my surroundings. I was in another hotel room. The thought freighted me. He bent forward and laid me back against the bed. "Shhhhhh." He said, "You should get your rest."

Then with sudden courage meant I didn't know I had. I asked him "How are you alive?" although I thought I already had the answer. "I told you already. Come here princess." He laid next to me and pulled me close. I allowed him; this is where I felt safe. "Remember what I said when you were passed out?"

I hesitated. "Was that really you?"

"OF course that was me!" he laughed a little. "H-How w-was I able to move?"

Almost instantly he picked up on what I was saying. "Well, when I did," he was silent for a moment before he continued. "What I did, you were released because he was momentarily dead." He said. Then me being me I started asking him more questions. "How did you know where to find me?"

Instantly he replied "I don't know, I just knew you were in trouble, so I followed my heart as it told me where to go, then I heard the screams, and I knew why you needed me, so I rushed to your aid."

I put my head to his chest. "Damon, what am I going to do?" I asked even more. "Well, you were passed out for quite a while, you're supposed to return home in one day." He said.

He got up and grabbed something that was on the night stand next to him that I hadn't noticed before. "Are you hungry, I brought you food?" he said. Almost too soon I replied with a "yes!"

He placed a platter on top of me. The platter was full of plates and plates of food. There were stacks of bacon, my favorite. Pancakes were oozing syrup; beautiful scrambled eggs were on a plate next to another plate of hash browns. Everything looked delicious, I couldn't wait to dig in. I looked back up at Damon, he was smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said. "I also brought you some orange juice too. Here." He said handing me a glass cup full of orange juice. I stared at him, for some reason unable to look away. He could easily take advantage of me, but instead _he takes care of me? _"Why? Why are you being so nice to me?" I caught myself asking without my brain even realizing that I was saying it. He was taken aback for a second, and then realization sparked through his eyes. "Come here with me Princess," he said sitting back down and pulling me toward him. "I want you to know something, I will never, _NEVER_ take advantage of you."

His words took me by surprise. After all I had been through I didn't expect someone to be so kind to me. "D-Damon?" I said it more of a question than a statement like I meant to. "Yes my princess?" What is it?"

"I-I-I have to tell you something…" I said hesitantly. Did I really want to tell him? "What's wrong?" he said with words full of concern.

I decided yes. If I truly do feel this way about him, the truth will ring in my voice. "Listen, I've been feeling this way about you," I hesitated a moment. Then continued, "Ever since y-you came to me. I-I have been feeling this way about you. I- I guess I've always felt this way. But you made me realize it, when you came to me in my dreams, or head, or whatever. I guess what I'm trying to say is, what I mean is…" I stopped and looked up to his eyes to see how he will look and said the part I've been dying to tell him. "I want to tell you that, that I love you Damon. I love you. I realize that now. And don't try to give me some bullshit that I don't know what I'm saying because I nearly got raped. I'm sane…"

I could tell in his eyes that he was taken aback. Complete and utter shock in his eyes. "Elena I-"

His eyes shied away as I cut him off "NO, no Damon, don't do this. Don't say that what I'm feeling for you isn't real. I'm tired of people telling me how I do or don't feel. Damon look at me." I made his eyes meet mine. "Damon I love you, and you're afraid because you hear the truth in my words. Listen, I was only staying with Stefan because I didn't want to be alone! Damon what I feel for you is real. Please believe me."

He made his famous 250k smile. Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Elena, you didn't let me finish. I was trying to say for one it took you long enough to admit that, second of all I. Love. You. Too."

He said every word slowly making sure I heard him. We stared into each other's eyes. Then as if I had no control I leaned forward and pressed my lips to him. He kissed me back, but only for a second then he pulled away. "This isn't right Elena." He said a little breathless, we were both breathless.

"Well why not!" I yelled like a little kid asking why they couldn't have a cookie.

"Because, I want to make sure you really _are_ sane. Besides, if you truly love me, you can wait." He said his voice full of compassion and worry

"I will. I do love you Damon. Don't you ever think I don't. No matter what, It's you and me now, I love you." He moved closer to me so our faces were only inches apart

"I don't doubt that for a second." His smile was taunting teasing me.

"Now you're just being mean. How dare you tease me with your good looks?"

He rolled me over so that now he was on top of me. The food was scattered everywhere, a complete mess. "Well you can't really blame me. I am amazingly gorgeous, and you are _so_ easy to tease."

We stayed like that in that position with him on top of me for a little bit then I said "Why tease me when you can actually have me?" I again pulled him to me for a deep kiss. This time I was the one to pull away. "We don't have to go that far. For now we as is. For now we're together." I said a little more than breathless.

"No matter what you're mine and this is where we belong. With each other."

That was all we said as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Okay peoples that's it for now. I hope you liked it. And it wasn't too long. Now listen okay I'm not getting any reviews and if I don't start getting more, I will stop writing. Again I'm not asking for much. Give me criticism I want that. Anything about what you thought about my stories please. R&R. thank you and go check out my other story no denying love


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Beginnings'

The scene is at a cliff. The sun is setting in the East. Beyond the dark forest you see figures standing near the edge. You come closer to get a better look. "Why hey there Ya'll. What're you guy's up to? Now a listen… hey now wait one darn tootin' minute. Did I go on 'head and give myself a stinkin' southern accent? Ugh you ave gotta be kiddin' me! Well what eva makes ya happy ima do it 'cause I'm really sorry for bein' so long to write. My life had gone right downhill faster than my Aunt Carol after she got food poisoning that one time. I swear it she was out cold for a week! And let me tell ya it is so hard tryna get her up."

"Ugh! Nobody cares about your stupid life! They care about me and my sob story of how the girl of my dreams broke my heart and left me for dead, AND RUNS OFF WITH MY BROTHER!"

"Ya'll realize that ya raped her first and then ya bruder came ta save her you idiot! Sorry about him he's dealing. Anyway I think this has gone on long enough. On with the show!"

"The show is stupid!"

"don't make me bring Damon out here Stefan!"

"Okay okay I'll stop!"

We left the hotel later on that day. The drive back home was long, and at the beginning really quiet. But we soon broke the ice. We were passing through a town, and the school came up. The big sign in front was supposed to read _FINAL EXAMS _instead the _I _tipped over onto the _F_, so the sign actually looked like it spelled _ANAL EXAMS_. So we cracked up laughing, and ever since then we looked out for funny signs. We saw a Dairy Queen that said "KEEP SCREAMING UNTIL DAD STOPS THE CAR."

We continued like that all the way home laughing at the jokes we were able to make at all the funny signs. "Are you sure you're okay? About everything?"

He asked the question without making eye contact. I knew he was nervous at the fact that I was raped and practically tortured by his brother. And him being his gentleman-like self was trying to keep things calm. "Really Damon its fine. I, it's just a little bit. Weird I guess you could say. I believed all along that Stefan was kind and a generous person," I felt the tears well up in my eyes and my vision got blurry. "To think that he would do that is… weird in general. I'm just so happy that you came to save me. What could possibly have happened for him to actually _try _ to do that to me?"

He was silent for a while, then he looked towards my direction in what seemed like forever. "Well my Princess. You didn't know him before. He was a ripper Elena. And I saw some of what he did to people. It was gruesome really. I never thought that he would actually go back to that, especially with you. But I guess I was wrong." He looked back towards the road. "Listen it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here for you, and I wont let any evil hurt you. If they dare even get close to you…"

He stopped talking and stared straight ahead. His knuckles turned white on the wheel. I decided to drop the conversation. I was about to change the subject, when we passed a sign that read: _YOU ARE NOW ENTERING FELL'S CHURCH_

We were about to go home. And then it hit me. "What are we going to tell the others? They will want to know for one, why me and Stefan aren't together. Where he is, and how you are alive."

It hit him too at that moment that there were others. "we tell them the truth. If they are really our friends they will believe us."

I noticed that he said _OUR_ friends. I just had to smile.

It didn't take long to gather up the group at the boarding house. Mrs. Flowers decided to make snacks before anyone got there. When we arrived she looked shocked to see Damon, but the shock didn't stay. She, surprisingly, greeted him with a hug.

When the rest of them got there it was decided that Damon shouldn't come into the room until later. The last to arrive was Bonnie. Looking upset as ever. Before we could continue with anything, Matt spoke up. "Hey wait a second, where's Stefan?" he asked

"Well that's sorta why I called all you guys today. You see. Well where do I start?"

"How about where you've been all weekend…" asked Meredith being her usual quizzical self.

"That's where I'm getting at if you'll let me continue. Well I guess we should start from the very beginning." and that's where it took off. I started by telling them about the trip that was supposed to happen, and I could quite help but notice the sadness in Matt's eyes. He still missed me, even though we broke up in what seemed like a millennia ago. It went from there to the dinner with all that freaky stuff. And then came the hard part.

Once I passed out I had the dream of Damon; however, I decided not to input that into the story I was saying. It just felt too private to be said aloud. "And, and then." I said unable to move on to the next part of the story. The part where Stefan raped me, and would have taken my virginity, had it not been for Damon who saved me. But I just somehow couldn't get the words out. After a minute of silence it became too much and Bonnie spoke up.

"Well, get on with it. What happened and why isn't Stefan here? We're all waiting." And she was right. They had a right to know what a terrible monster Stefan is. So I decided to get it over with. I started out slow.

"Well, when I woke up, and came to. We were back in the hotel room. Stefan was sitting in the corner. I had just woken up from a weird dream, and I told him of said dream. But he didn't care. He came in to kiss me, but I shoved him away. He said… he said that that's the reason I came on this trip and a bunch of other stuff," I started to speed up the pace a bit because I was nervous of what was to come next.

"He, he got furious because I didn't want to do it. And then he tore off my vervain necklace," I touched my neck out of habit, and noticed that I never retrieved the necklace. "And compelled me to stay pinned to the bed. And then he-" I welled up into tears and closed my eyes. Facing downward I continued. "He raped me. That is until someone saved me."

I opened my eyes to see shocked faces all around. And then Bonnie getting a bit too excited said "who saved you, who saved you?"

I smiled at her for always being filled with so much joy and kindness. "Alright come in." I said to Damon down the hall. In a flash he was there right in the middle of the room.

There were gasps all around. And I think I heard Bonnie squeal with excitement and joy and so many other feelings one cant label. We shared how he came back and all the questions the group had to ask. As it turns out Mrs. Flowers wasn't surprised because she never believed anything could stop the infamous Damon Salvator.

Everything was quiet and we didn't hear or see Stefan for a while. Word got around that I dumped Stefan for his hotter brother. And that's why he wasn't in town. And you'd never believe who started the rumor. Caroline. It was alright I guess. It helped with explaining why he wasn't here in town anyway.

Soon enough the group got back into normal routine. Everything was going back to the way it was, well sorta. But it wasn't about to last. Something was coming. Something you would never believe…

Okay haha. Cliff hanger alert! Well can you guys guess what's gonna happen? Or do I have to do all the work? So where's Stefan hmm? And what's coming that you would never believe? So many questions and so little time. Witch ones will be answered next? You'll just have to wait and see. Oh and p.s. if you R&R guess what?! I will give you some information on what is gonna happen next! So you know what that means. R&R its not that hard just press that little button down there. Kk good. Well I will see you later and I promise to try and update sooner. Its just been hell in my life. So bye! Until next time. Wow I say bye a lot. Okay that's long enough BYE!


End file.
